


<關係好過頭的CP>練習

by LillianSoda1152



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Try some mew ideas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152
Summary: 總之是某張問卷的題目，寫起來覺得很開心那種的然後跳了一格合體技，我真的放棄那一格了(掩面
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	練習

**Author's Note:**

> 總之是某張問卷的題目，寫起來覺得很開心那種的  
> 然後跳了一格合體技，我真的放棄那一格了(掩面

關係好過頭的兩人CP練習

1.心照不宣

當Kondraki上傳了最後一份經過多次修改的報告，好不容易他終於能停下來休息，一關上電腦馬上就有個身影出現在他辦公室半開的電子門後。

「晚安，Kondraki，」是那一彎時常出現的柴郡貓笑容，每次看到這張臉都會讓Kondraki放鬆下來，儘管他還是皺著眉頭，「...晚安。」

「我幫你帶了點東西來吃，」Clef說著拉開Kondraki桌前的另外一張辦公椅，「雖然餐廳裡沒什麼好吃的，不過你今天應該是忙得沒有吃飯才對。」

有時候他們的默契扣合的就像緊密環接的齒輪，無法分離，又溫馨的令人不太好意思，「...是不是牛肉三明治，你就只會吃那種東西。」

就像心電感應一樣。

「嗯對，」然後Clef把塑膠包裝的三明治遞給Kondraki，雖然稱不上是什麼晚餐，起碼能補充點體力，儘管時間不早，「慢用，親愛的Konny。」

Clef稍微趴在桌上，用手輕輕撐起頭，依舊笑容滿面，「......謝了。」

Kondraki拆開三明治的包裝，咬了一口，「...我說，我這裡有兩罐酒。」他似有似無的邀約讓Clef揚起了笑。

「哎呀，Glass不是不准你喝的?」但Clef並不是特別意外，然後他像遊走自家廚房一樣的拉開Kondraki辦公桌的抽屜，拿出兩罐啤酒。

「...少囉唆。」

這種關心甜蜜的令人反胃。Kondraki想，但是他並不討厭，而Clef當然是很樂意繼續用這種方法和他相處。

2.吵(調)架(情)

「操你他媽的、!Alto Clef，我都不知道你已經聽不懂人話了，」一聲破口大罵劃破了辦公室的寧靜，幾乎要掀翻整張桌子的聲量直直貫入了剛剛進來辦公室的助理的耳裡。「我應該有跟你說過不要跟408一般見識!」

當他沒有好好看著408的收容室總會發生這種幼稚的情況，蝴蝶們每次用破碎的單詞怒氣沖沖的向他抱怨時白眼早已翻了一陣又一陣，誰知道Clef這個老男人也有赤子之心還會和蝴蝶爭執啊!

「你又沒有什麼損失，」Clef斜躺在辦公椅上，寬邊帽簷底下的是一張笑臉，但顯然不帶愉悅，「我也沒傷害牠們，這有什麼他媽的問題?」

「...你到底知不知道你有多幼稚?」Kondraki又重重的敲了一下桌面，如雷的聲音嚇得助理向後退了一步，不過這種音量對Clef來說不算什麼，早就習慣的他也有些氣惱的跳離椅子，「Konny、你覺得這是幼稚的問題?」

「能是其他的問題嗎?除非408可以完整講出一句話不超過兩分鐘、」  
「這他媽不是幼稚的問題啊、這是攸關我們感情的問題、」

他也只是吃了點醋而已。

「......」Kondraki一時半會還真的講不出其他的話了，他應該早點意識到Clef是在吃醋。

媽呀會吃醋是真的幼稚好嗎Alto Clef──!!!

「...什麼感情問題、」但是這種幼稚顯得挺...可愛的?「你很缺愛嗎?」

「如果不缺的話就不會那樣了吧...」這下換Clef嘟囔了，都已經不顧尊嚴幼稚的和有異常的昆蟲爭吵了，試著做點二十歲那一代才有臉做的蠢事也沒辦法縮短他和蝴蝶待在一起的時間嗎?

Kondraki稍微抽了口氣，這傢伙有點他無法描述的感覺，可能就是這樣，他那時才會考慮和他交往吧。

「...所以你在嫌我給你的不夠?」他有些不屑的瞪向Clef，然而他已經低下頭不願直視Kondraki，這種情況總是搞得Kondraki好像做錯了什麼，於是他放輕聲調走近Clef，有些愧疚的拍了拍他的肩膀，「...聽著、我不是不愛你、」

「如果你看到我和408待在一起的時間很長，拜託你他媽的別想到別的地方去啊Cleffy、」但Kondraki總覺得不對，怎麼好像從吵架變成了安撫伴侶的場面?

「...你終於還是沒有讓我失望嘛、Konny。」  
「你這個騙子，果然還是一個蠢樣。」

已經在一旁罰站似的站了很久的助理聽到了這串對話有些無奈，但看到他們有點濃情蜜意的樣子她便悄悄地退出辦公室外，給這兩位培養感情的空間。

3.穿著暴露的衣服(這邊我真的不知道怎麼寫所以就改成被看到換衣服了Sorry)

「嘿、Kondraki，這裡有份報告要你現在滾去辦公室填，」Clef有點沒好氣地打開Kondraki宿舍的門，雖然他沒什麼時間去問為什麼不鎖就是，反正這份報告他得馬上滾出來填。

不過對他來說還算刺激的畫面讓Clef瞬間停下動作。

媽的這男人也太辣了吧!!!

「...嘖、偏偏要挑在這種時間，一點都不早。」此時的Kondraki剛離開浴室，正在換上新的衣物，健康的膚色上泛著微微的水氣，長期訓練保持得當的體態和結實的肌肉都火辣的讓Clef有點說不出話，加上他抬手準備穿上衣服時好看的腰線隨著動作展現出來，Clef只差鼻血沒有流下來而已了。他也很久沒有好好看過Kondraki的身體了，要不是他早就把褲子換上的話現在他應該能看到更加性感的地方，譬如他的翹臀，「...等我一下，我馬上過去。」

眼見他就要把上衣穿上了，但Clef一點都不想浪費掉這絕佳的機會，「等一下啦Kondraki、算了，我想那份報告丟給你的助理就好。」說完他用力甩上門。

然後他笑意盈盈地走上前，Kondraki穿脫衣服的動作因為他的話困惑的停下，但是又看到Clef不懷好意的笑容時他明白了一切。

「你也挑個好一點的時間跟我搞吧...」  
「怎麼?現在不行嗎?不行，是你先勾引我的。」  
「...我什麼時候勾引你了!」

說著說著Clef卻已經貼上了他的胸膛，他輕柔的感受著Kondraki火辣身材的逐漸升高的體溫。其實若不是因為他們的身高和體格差距他早就撲上去把Kondraki幹個半死了，但動作慢一點對他來說不成問題，然後他有些性暗示地抬頭輕咬Kondraki的喉結，色情的摩娑著。

「幹、Alto Clef，你、──」但是Clef的手已經撩上了他的乳首，輕輕幾下挑逗快感就讓Kondraki差不多軟了腰，他也沒想到只是單純被逗弄那裡也會有挺強烈的感覺，「...唔、Clef、」

「你要負責，這應該是你的問題，」雖然如果Clef沒有來這裡的話可能就沒有這種狀況了，「哈哈，Konny，光是這樣就已經硬了嗎?」

Clef的表情增添了幾分玩味，他興致盎然地伸出另一隻手解開Kondraki的皮帶扣。「你還真不矜持。」

但是這些情話還沒講完呢。Clef想，等會不知道Kondraki會有什麼有趣的表現。

4.夜襲

Clef不曉得最近的Bright發了什麼神經，居然在晚上也要騷擾同事們的生活。

他聽到了滿多女同事和Glass的投訴，「我真的不曉得怎麼處理他了......」Glass看起來一臉煩憂，一旁的Rights認同的點了點頭。

「他覬覦我們的衣櫃。」Rights一臉不悅的說，重重的放下手中的紅茶。

「還有我的。」Glass答腔，不應該成為受害者的他說出這句話時讓Clef皺了兩下眉頭。

「...給他一槍，不行就兩槍，這不是處理他的原則嗎?」他很平常的說，但是他心裡是別的事情。

假日的晚上，Kondraki通常會回去他的公寓休息，而今天Clef也悄悄地跟回去。

「你來幹嘛?」Kondraki不愉快地問，不只是因為他基本上沒有別的地方讓他睡。

「Draven有交代我要看著你，不能讓你死掉。」後面那句是他加的，不過Draven確確實實有拜託他。

在帶著髒話的幾句交代後Kondraki拿了張毯子叫Clef睡在客廳，畢竟總不能讓他睡在自己寶貝兒子的房間，而他也不是很想跟一個大男人擠在同一張床上，儘管他們似乎是可以那樣做的關係。

不過在Kondraki睡著後的不久，Clef便睜開眼睛，裝睡可是他的其中一個強項，謊言之父不只是會耍嘴皮子而已。

他踮起腳輕輕走進Kondraki的房間，大致想像一下Bright在騷擾人時的行為，不過那是針對同事們的衣櫃，他現在要騷擾的可是Kondraki。

但比起騷擾，他更希望稱呼這個行為是關心。

然後他鑽進Kondraki的被窩，看著他因為呼吸而顫動垂在臉旁的黑髮，他難得平順的睡眠讓Clef輕鬆不少。看著這樣的他也讓Clef想著什麼會喜歡上這樣的男人，是那樣的無懼和瘋狂觸動了他的心扉吧，伸出手他撫上Kondraki的臉頰。

可能要感謝他讓自己快要忘掉所有。Clef吻上了他的唇。

突如其來，就算在睡眠中中斷的呼吸和有些溫熱的氣息噴吐在自己的頸際時Kondraki還是醒了，「...唔、?」Clef的交纏是充滿了情感，他明顯的感受的到這跟單純因為情慾而索的吻不一樣，儘管還是那樣的色情，Kondraki在反應過來後也扣上Clef的肩膀，把他往自己身上摟的更緊，兩人的舌交纏像銜尾蛇，難分難捨，逐漸兩人的臉也緋紅了起來。

「...哈、」戀戀不捨的分開自己的唇後Clef有些意猶未盡的喘著，「...晚安，Konny。」

「...為什麼、」Kondraki欲言又止，充滿感動的他又更深的抱著Clef，而換來的是Clef難得的也紅了耳根。

「...算了，就讓你一次。」

一個晚上，有著彼此的溫度會總讓夜更加美好。

6.當著他人的面接吻

「我說，我最近跟Jack打了個賭，」Rights有些愉快地說，然後又拿起一片自己做的餅乾放進嘴裡。在難得的午茶時間裡她和Clef、Kondraki和Bright幾個人一起聊天。

「Agatha、你一定要現在談這個賭嗎?」Bright不太高興，他放下手中的咖啡一臉惱火的說，「總之是我提起的賭，跟她賭了一百塊。」

「我和他賭，假如看到有人在我們倆面前卿卿我我，或是做出親密的舉動，他就給錢。」Rights一臉愉悅，她顯然不怎麼在意一百塊這種為數不小的金額，倒是Bright怎麼會樂意給錢，絕大部分的原因是他認為最近的基金會沒啥浪漫的情調可言，也沒有能催生情侶的種種因素，於是他一時興起便和Rights打了賭，而她當然是奉陪到底，不賺白不賺啊。

「嗯對，就是這樣，」Bright嘆了口氣，下意識地摸摸掛在頸上的吊墜，「但Agatha妳想想，上次情人節是三星期前，現在是可以有多浪漫到有人願意在我們這些神經病前面不顧形象的放閃啊?」他說著有些悻然，然後選擇用手工餅乾堵住自己想罵髒話的嘴。難道現在的女人都這麼愛錢嗎?

「這可就不一定了，Jack，」女生在吃了點心後似乎都會比較開心，Rights的神采不錯，她開心地也拿起桌上的奶茶啜飲兩口，「說不定等會我們午茶時間結束就能看到抱在一起的情侶之類的嘛。」她優雅地撥開及肩的髮，Rights對於自己的判斷還挺有自信。

「哈，這妳可不必等那麼久，Agatha。」Clef的笑容很明顯，掛滿了得意，至於得意的原因當然是又能看到Bright出糗了，雖然只是他間接造成的，「倒是這個可真好賺哪。」

他們倆沒有注意到Clef和Kondraki刻意拉近的距離，抬手就可以碰到彼此肩膀的明顯在別人眼裡似乎只是同事間的友好，也沒有人察覺到他和身旁的愛人快速交換過的眼神，儘管這個訊息的答覆是一個快翻進谷底的白眼。

然後Kondraki伸手把Clef摟進懷裡，兩人微微轉動頭的角度，然後契合的接了吻。

「......等一下啦喂、──!!!」這讓一旁的兩個人看呆了，Bright更是激動的大力拍了下桌子，「欸、?這真是意料之外啊、」Rights訝異的睜大眼睛，而心裡馬上轉過來發現自己有錢可拿了。

他們深情的吻持續了稍久，在離開彼此的唇後牽出細長的銀絲和有些依依不捨的眼神，幾乎是堪稱深情對望的兩人的表情讓Bright和Rights明白知道他們的關係可能超越了好同事。

「天啊，你們兩個居然是、」Bright吞了口口水，「我們平常只以為你們是相當好的同事而已啊!」說著他生氣地從褲子口袋裡掏出了一張一百塊紙鈔，以相當不友善的態度把錢甩給了Rights。

「Jack，你不知道的可多著呢，但現在你知道這件事了。」Clef露出的笑還載著情感的滿足，有點幸福的彎著，「Agatha，你是不是該做點什麼?」然後就像一般的情侶會做的事，他把頭往Kondraki的懷裡又湊近了一點，而這個舉動引起了後者的不滿，但還是認命地又摟緊了自己的伴。

「啊哈哈、這個我知道，」看到眼前的同事有些甜蜜的正在享受他們的幸福時光，她有些尷尬卻又覺得有趣，然後認真思考是不是要分錢的可能性，「待會我會拿一點錢給你們倆，謝謝你們幫我贏這個賭。」

「真是夠了!你們兩個有錢拿不說、還要在我面前這樣卿卿我──、」  
「好了，Jack，你自己要賭的，願賭服輸。」

小插曲總是能增添閒暇時間的趣味，他們有些靈犀的想著，然後繼續感受彼此溫暖地依偎。


End file.
